1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of focused ultrasound (FUS), and more particularly, to a handheld, imaging enabled, FUS device providing an intuitive interface.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Focused ultrasound may be applied to treat a variety of conditions by delivering focused acoustic energy to the treatment location. For example, in facet rhizotomy, medial nerve branches in the spine are ablated to treat facet-joint-related neck and back pain by denervation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,264, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, teaches transcutaneous application of planar or focused ultrasound to reduce bone pain of skeletal metastases in cancer patients. X-Ray or ultrasound imaging may be used to locate and display the therapeutic target site and planar or focused ultrasound may be applied at frequencies between 0.75 and 7.0 MHz using e.g., a gel couplant. The imaging and therapy transducers used to treat the nerves may be separate units, but connected by a rigid construction or the imaging and therapy transducers may be incorporated into a single unit, so that imaging and therapy can be accomplished with the same electronic control interface.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0018708, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, teaches real-time, image-guided high intensity focused ultrasound targeting and treatment of tissue. Image guidance may comprise three-dimensional visualization of the tissue using an ultrasound imaging device, depicting a real-time image plane parallel to a feature of the applicator and an active orthogonal frame depicting a real-time image plane orthogonal to the active parallel plane. The ultrasound imaging component may be configured to undock from the system for use as a stand-alone ultrasound imaging device
U.S. Pat. No. 7,553,284 teaches using focused ultrasound for pain reduction after nerve stimulation by applying a lower ultrasound level.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0154308, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, teaches a disposable transducer seal designed to seal an open aperture of a transducer housing for a therapeutic ultrasound procedure.